The nine lords of Pandora
by azure flame knight12
Summary: It's been a few months since Tsukune and his friends defeated Alucard. Tsukune hopes he can finish the school year in peace however a man named Lucas appeared and offered Tsukune his help to control his Ghoul in exchange he wants Tsukune to learn how to be a lord of a place called Pandora. What new adventures, friends and enemies wait for Tsukune and his friends there? Rated T.


Hey i'm back with a new story. This idea popped into my head when i was playing video games with a friend of mine. It stuck in my mind so i couldn't focus on any of my other stories so when i wrote it i decided to see what you all thought of it. If people like it then i'll keep writing on this story. Thanks for taking the time to read and a big thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own rosario+vampire

normal speech

thoughts.

* * *

Issa Shuzen sat in his throne room thinking about his second to youngest daughter Moka Akashiya. She was in her last year in Yokai academy and soon she would be graduating. Knowing her, she would move to the human world and marry that human Tsukune Aono. No, he wasn't a human anymore he was a Ghoul; One of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. Issa knew Moka loved Tsukune just as Tsukune loved Moka. He didn't care about that when the time came he would give them his blessing. The only thing worried him was Tsukune's Ghoul and what it would do if it went berserk. He feared for the life of his daughter and potential grandchildren. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Yokai energy suddenly appear out of thin air. He looked around the empty throne room studying every nook and cranny to see if anything was out of place. He knew he was being watched but didn't know from where exactly. He stood up from his throne and reached for a saber he kept close by. He pulled the saber out of its sheath. The blade glimmered when the candle light hit. He had a firm grip on the sliver hilt. He kept scanning the area for a sign of the person. He turned around in time to block a slash with his saber from another sword. He pushed back and looked at his attacker who landed a few feet away. The person wore a red cloak that covered him from head to toe and a hood that hid his face. On the cloak there was black lines that formed a cross with wings on the chest. In his right hand was a one handed sword the tip of it was arrow shaped while the closer you got to the hilt the more it became jagged and with spikes on the hilt.

"You…." Issa said.

Before he could say anything else his attacker stabbed the blade towards him Issa side stepped it and it went into a stone column with ease. Issa started to slash down wards at his attacker but his attacker did a one handed handstand on the hilt of his blade while he kicked Issa in the chest knocking him back a few feet.

"_His balance and reflexes are incredible."_ Issa thought.

He got ready to attack but his attacker got his sword free and he sliced towards Issa gut. Issa back up just in time to avoid the hit. He took the hilt of his sword and hit his attacker in the head, which made him stagger backwards into a column cracking it. His attacker stood up shaking his head.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Issa asked his attacking while he watched his movement.

The attacker pointed his left arm to the side and another blade that looked like the one he held in his right hand slid out of his sleeve.

"That's certainly new."

His attacker charged at him with the tip of his swords hitting the stone ground making sparks fly. He jabbed towards Issa with the sword in his right hand. Issa dodged it but his eyes widen when he realized that was what his attacker wanted. He quickly looked at the sword in his left hand and saw it was slashing upwards. Issa backed away but his shirt was cut. He saw the attacker raise both swords up and formed an X with them before bringing them down. Issa blocked it with his saber. He felt his sword arm going numb as the two swords started to get closer to him. He knew he had to act now and fast. He pushed back with all his strength making an opening. He kicked forwards right into the attackers chest making him lose his breath and his swords fell to the ground with a clang. He hit the ground and laid there. Issa watched him and sighed as the person started to laugh.

"I lost. Completely and utterly lost. Damn it all." The person said.

Issa put his saber back in the sheath and sat back down on his throne. The person stood up and his hood fell down to reveal a 23-year-old guy with messed up black hair and red eyes with slit pupils. He walked over and picked up his swords before they slid back into his sleeves.

"What brings you here Lucas?" Issa said to the guy.

The guy looked at Issa as if he hurt him.

"Can't I come by and say 'hi' to an old friend?" Lucas asked.

"It's rare for you to though."

"Can I help it if my duties stop me from visiting?"

"Ah yes you're duties. I remember when we first met 300 years ago. You didn't know which end of a sword to hold. Now you're one of the lords of Pandora."

"Well I had two of the best teachers around." Lucas said shrugging.

"Now what brings you here?"

"Things are getting hairy with 'the order'." Lucas said getting serious.

"What do you mean?"

"They killed Matsu."

Issa shook his head and sighed.

"Matsu had it coming. He was always looking for a fight."

"I agree; but things were already on thin ice. This isn't helping, if anything it made things worse."

"I expect things are very strained at the moment."

Lucas laughed a little at that.

"That's putting it mildly. If we don't fix things and get things right. It's going to be a blood bath in Pandora."

"Where do I fit in on this problem?"

"I know talking you into being a new lord is out of the question. However, I figure you know someone that would be an excellent lord."

Issa let a rare small smile grace his lips.

"Maybe I know someone."

"Ah ha! good old Issa! Always will pull through when it counts." Lucas said grinning and chuckling.

"However there is one problem…two to be exact."

"Which are…?"

"He is a Ghoul and my daughter."

"Ah…let me guess. A human that got injected with Vampire blood which was given to him by your daughter and got turned into a Ghoul and now she is with him because she feels guilty for what she did."

"Close but not quiet. She chose him as a mate."

"You actually allowed it?" Lucas asked a little surprised.

"Of course I did. We both want the same things do we not Lucas? Humans and Monsters to coexist to the point where monsters don't have to hide."

"You're putting your hopes on these two aren't you?"

"Maybe I am."

Lucas sighed and shook his head before a small smile formed on his lips.

"You want me to teach him how to control his ghoul don't you?"

"If you can that is."

"It's all up to him."

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire once said "You can't teach those that doesn't want to learn." Sound familiar?"

"You, Lucas, were the most stubborn, hot headed, short tempered, bull headed person I ever met back then. Now look at you. You changed completely."

"Well I have my reason for that change."

"Now I see why Bloodriver saved you're life back then."

"Oh? Why did she?"

"She saw the potential you had as a person. While I wanted to end your life, she wanted to see if you would change. And you did for the better."

"I didn't want to let her down. Anyway back to the person you were talking about."

"His name is Tsukune Aono and he tends Yokai academy."

* * *

A guy about 16 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, green blazer, red tie and khaki pants sat on a bus reading a book when something caught his eye. He looked at his wrist and saw a sliver locket with a cross on it. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a guy sitting across from him. He looked but saw no one there. He shook his head and he heard the bus driver chuckle.

"**Seems like you caught the attention of one of the strongest vampires."** The bus driver said.

"Who's that?" He asked.

The bus driver said nothing just looked at the guy in the mirror and his eyes seemed to glow a little more.

The bus stopped and the doors open letting the guy off. He looked around as the bus pulled away. He saw the same scenery as last year. The forest full of dead trees that surrounded a path through it, a cliff that over looked a blood red sea and the bus schedule on a scarecrow. He started to walk down the path when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw a guy about 23 wearing a black duster with a cross with wings on the back the guy had black hair and was looking out at the sea.

"This place is beautiful….In a creepy horror flick kind of way." The mysterious guy said.

The student walked up to the guy and the guy turned to look. The student saw his red slit eyes.

"You're a vampire." The student said.

The mysterious guy grinned and chuckled.

"Yep I am. Name's Lucas." The guy said holding out his hand to the student.

"Tsukune Aono." The student said shaking Lucas's name.

"So you're Tsukune eh? I'll admit you don't look like much but I know better than to judge a book by its cover. Especially after you took down Alucard." Lucas said.

"You know about that?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Yep. I know all about you and your friends."

"How?"

"I asked an old friend to help me and he pointed me in your direction and told me about you."

"Who's the friend?"

"Issa Shuzen."

Tsukune looked at Lucas in shock.

"Why would he point you to me?"

"Because we both know that you are the best one to help me."

"Help you with what?"

Lucas grinned and walked over and put his arm around Tsukune's shoulders.

"Let's walk and talk shall we?" Lucas said as he and Tsukune walked down the path that led through the forest.

* * *

As they walked down the path Lucas was looking around and at times talking to himself. Tsukune wanted some answers so he decided to get some from Lucas.

"You said you needed help from me but you never said with what." Tsukune said.

Lucas looked at him, reached into his duster pocket, and handed him a folded up piece of paper. Tsukune took it and unfolded it to reveal a map. The map was of a large continent that was divided up nine ways with each area having a different symbol. One was a fist, a wand , a dragon's head, a fish, a cross with wings, a phoenix, an ice crystal, a claw and the last one was a club. At the bottom of the map it said "Pandora".

"Pandora?" Tsukune asked looking at Lucas.

"Think of it as a second Earth just instead of many continents it's just one big one. Kinda like back in the Jurassic time. I think that's the right time period." Lucas said thinking.

"What is it like?"

"Humans and monsters live side by side there….Kind of anyways."

"Kind of?"

"It's a strained relationship. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"Is it like that everywhere?"

"No it's not. It's not everyone either. Some people and monsters accepted each other others not so much."

"Where do I fit in in all this?"

"You understand both worlds don't you? Born in the human world but live in the monster world. That makes you the perfect person to help me."

"Again you said that but help you with what?"

"I want the tension to end. For humans and monsters to live in peace but I can't do it alone Tsukune. I need help your help."

"A vampire is asking for help?" Tsukune asked shock a little.

"Don't get me wrong I still have my pride but I don't let it get in the way."

"I don't know Lucas…"

"Issa thinks you are and he never steered me wrong before." Lucas said before thinking.

"At least not that many times."

"Can I think about it?"

"Take your time but keep in mind I need an answer by the end of the day alright?"

"Alright."

Tsukune and Lucas walked down the path not saying a word.

* * *

As they exited the forest they saw a three story building and on each side was a four story building.

"So this is Yokai academy huh?" Lucas asked looking around.

"Yea it is." Tsukune said.

"Not a bad place."

"Tsukune!" a female voice called out in front of them.

He looked in front of him and was jumped on by a girl wearing a white sweater with a pull over vest over it, a red ribbon, and a plaid skirt. She had purple eyes and her blue hair was in a small ponytail.

"Nice to see you too Kurumu." Tsukune said before she pushed his head into her huge breasts.

"I knew you missed me Tsukune." She said happily.

A kunai made of ice flew out of nowhere hitting Kurumu in the head making her release Tsukune and falling to the ground. Tsukune looked behind him and saw a girl with short purple hair, deep sea blue eyes wearing a white sweater with black sleeves pulled down to show the strips of a black top. She had a plaid skirt and black and purple stripped socks and a sucker in her mouth watching him from behind a tree.

"Hey Mizore." Tsukune said to the girl.

She came out from behind the tree and walked towards him.

"Thanks for that."

"You can thank me by meeting me in my room in five minutes." Mizore said as she got in close to Tsukune but before she could do anything a golden pan fell out of the sky and hitting her on the head. A small girl walked up to him wearing a witch hat, clothes and a cape. She had a plaid skirt on and holding a wand in her hand.

"That was close. Thanks for the help Yukari."

"Any time Tsukune." Yukari said.

"What's going on here?" a voice said

Tsukune and Yukari turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl wearing a green blazer, a red tie, a plaid skirt and a leather collar with a rosario attached to it. She had pink hair and green eyes and the body of a goddess.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said to the girl.

"Hi Tsukune." She said as she moved close to him.

He started to get excited because he thought she was finally about to kiss him but her lips went to his neck and she bit him drinking some of his blood.

After she was finished drinking she wiped her mouth with a slight blush on her face and a minute later Tsukune remembered Lucas.

"Hey Moka do you know a vampire named Lucas?"

"Lucas? The name does sound familiar…" Moka said as she started to think.

"Why are you wondering?" Kurumu asked

"He asked me to help him to end the tensions between monsters and humans in a place called Pandora. But I wasn't sure if I can trust him or not." Tsukune explained.

"Oh wait yea I do know him well I heard of him anyways." Moka said as she remembered something about him.

"What is it?" Yukari asked Moka her curiosity growing.

"Father always told us stories when me and my sisters were little. some of them mentioned my mom and a man named Lucas." Moka said.

"That doesn't explain anything." Mizore said before the group of friends headed to the main building.

* * *

On the roof of the building Lucas stood watching the group of friends as they walked to the building a smile appearing on his face.

"Another reason why Issa pointed me to him isn't that right…Mikogami?" Lucas asked looking across the roof to see a man in a white priest robe holding a cross his eyes glowing. He grinned and chuckled as he walked towards Lucas.

* * *

All during the school day Tsukune's mind was on Lucas asking for help. He had a feeling there was more to it then what Lucas said. After class he headed to the roof and saw Lucas standing in the middle of the roof looking up with Moka and the others standing around him. Tsukune could see they were on guard while Lucas was relaxed. He looked at Tsukune and grinned.

"Ah Tsukune we were just talking about you. Have you made up your mind?" Lucas asked.

"I want to know everything about Pandora." Tsukune said looking at Lucas.

Lucas nodded and smirked.

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

"Then start talking." Kurumu commanded.

"One thing you need to know about me." Lucas said as he starred at Kurumu.

Her eyes widen as his Yokai energy smothered hers with ease everyone else felt it also as they looked at him in shock.

"Unbelievable…" Yukari said in awe.

"It feels like he can crush us in a instant." Moka said.

"I don't take orders from you and no one else…except Sophia." Lucas said as his Yokai energy disappeared.

"Who's Sophia?" Mizore asked.

"She's my mate." Lucas said grinning.

"Anyway back on topic." Lucas said looking at Tsukune.

"Pandora is ruled by a group of monsters kind of like the three dark lords here. Instead, there are nine of them in total. I'm one of them. Each one of us looks after a part of Pandora. The symbols on the map I showed you symbolize who looks after which part."

"Are there humans?" Yukari asked.

"Yea there are. Monsters and humans live side by side…in a way."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"There is a group of humans called the order that want to wipe out all monsters. Besides them there is tension but most have accepted it."

"How does Tsukune fit into all this?" Moka asked.

"I won't beat around the bush I want Tsukune to learn and train to be one of the nine lords."

Everyone looked at Lucas shocked.

"Sounds like it's all for your gain nothing for Tsukune." Kurumu said accusingly at Lucas.

"Ah that's where you're wrong my big breasted friend. Tsukune will learn about monsters that aren't here. But most importantly I can teach Tsukune how to control his ghoul; If he wants." Lucas said

Tsukune and Moka looked at Lucas with surprise and hope in their eyes while the others had doubt in their eyes.

"It's your call Tsukune no one can make you do this."

"If I said no?" Tsukune asked.

"Then I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again."

"If I agree what about my friends?"

"They can come to. In fact I would insist they do."

"Why would you do that?" Mizore asked suspiciously.

"Because in order for Tsukune to control his ghoul. He'll need all of your help to do that." Lucas said looking at Mizore.

"I'll help you Lucas." Tsukune said getting all their attention.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurumu asked worried.

"Yea I am and remember you all can come also."

"I know I am." Moka said nodding.

"Same here." Mizore said.

"If Moka's going then so am i." Yukari piped up.

"I'm not leaving any of you alone with Tsukune." Kurumu said.

"Looks like everyone is in agreement. Don't worry I'll contact your parents while you go pack." Lucas said.

The girls left and Tsukune started to leave before he felt Lucas's hand on his shoulder.

"Congrats Tsukune your chances for controlling your Ghoul have went from none to slim." Lucas said

"That's if I tried it now right?" Tsukune asked.

"It's all up you Tsukune. Issa seems to believe you can do it."

"What? Are you serious?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Yep, If he didn't he wouldn't have pointed me to you. Just remember what you learn, the pain and sorrow you'll feel from now on will make you stronger but only if you let it." Lucas said before patting Tsukune on the shoulder and walking away leaving Tsukune standing on the roof lost in thought.

* * *

There you have it folks. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. Let me know if you want me to continue writing this story and please no comment and give me your thoughts its a big help. Thank you all for taking the time and reading.


End file.
